Calling all Vampires and Werewolves
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Bella and Edward decide to be each other's firsts before the birthday fiasco and he leaves, then he comes back to find Bella with an 18 year old daughter.
1. La Push party

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Twilight, because then there wouldn't be a jealous Jacob in it :)

Kady's POV

I was walking home from a day of hiking around with one of my friends Brian Newton, his dad owns a sports store in town. I don't know why but my mom hates it when I hang out with him. Let me explain why I am here in Forks, Washington, a little town a few miles away from Seattle. My mom came to take care of my grandpa because he has some sort of cancer and needs help, so she came here and moved me, we just arrived a few weeks ago and bumped into Brian and his family, who my mom ignored and continued walking towards her old truck. I couldn't believe she had this old truck and treated it nicely. So back to me and Brian hiking and he asked if I was interested in going to a bonfire party down in La Push, he said he'd pick me up at 7 with the others, and I agreed. When I got home I found out that my mom had gone grocery shopping and left me alone with Grandpa Charlie. "Hey Kady." He greeted me when I walked in. I replied with a casual hi. Then I decided to ask him if I could go to the party.

"Hey grandpa can I go to a bonfire party with some friends tonight?" I asked him sincerely, I mean I was only 17 and he would need to give me permission.

"Where is it going to be?" He questioned, probably wondering if I was hanging out with the right people.

"First Beach in La Push." I answered calmly waiting for his answer.

"Sure, and if you want just look for Jacob Black, he's a close family friend, and tell him Chief Swan told you to stay the night, if you don't want to come after midnight, don't mention anything to him about your mother and how's she looks young and pale and her eyes have changed, my sickness, your grandma and Phil, or your last name. Otherwise there's going to be trouble." Was his reply. I heard him murmur something that sounded like 'their back' and 'Bella can't know'. This silence meant I needed to get ready, wonder if mom's going to be ok with me staying with this Jacob Black dude. After that I was wondering why mom looked like when she looked in high school, except for her topaz eyes and the fact that she was paler, considering she was supposed to be around 40 years old.

An hour later I was dressed and ready. Looking myself in the mirror, I saw my brown hair and green eyes looking back in a tank top and skirt.. My mom was totally cool with me going to the party except for my ride and told me to stay with Jacob, because she didn't trust Brian. Again with this, she has never trusted him, says he's just like his dad, Mike, a no good stupid guy who loves to date girls and get in their pants. Well these pants are staying on until I meet the one I want to be with.

When we got to La Push I grabbed a drink and just sat down for a while, then a guy of about 25 something came up to me and asked me to dance. I agreed it was a fast one anyway, and then he asked me about my family and just mentioned I had a mom and we were staying with my grandpa. When I looked into his eyes I saw how beautiful he really was, there was familiarity in his eyes. Wonder if he knew my mom and dad. People who did know them say I look like a blend of both. Suddenly I remembered we didn't even introduce each other. "I'm Kady Alice Cullen." I introduced.

Hey, yeah I decided to change a few things here and there. So re-read. Oh and if you want me to update more then vote for me to update this, i can only update time to time otherwise. Don't forget to review!


	2. What happens now?

"I'm Kady Alice Cullen." I introduced.

"Jacob Black." He said simply, putting his large hand for me to shake it.

"Shit." I said when he looked at me strangely. "I met Chief Swan and he told me to tell you to have me at your house tonight because he didn't trust my ride or something." I told him looking at the ground, something I got from my mother who has actually turned into a flirt.

"Oh you've met the Chief and he trusts you with me. Interesting." He said. Then he leaned in to whisper, "Would your mother be ok with you staying the night with a total stranger, like me?" I nodded yeah. Then I felt a spark of attraction to him and did the most outrageous thing. I kissed him on the lips and then we ended up making it deeper. His hands went under my shirt and I broke it up, I think he was the one I was waiting for besides the fact that he knows my mom and grandpa. "Want to go to my room?" He asked me for permission. I wasn't sure.

"No I'm ok here can we get to know each other before we go and have sex?" I asked innocently.

"Probably right." Shit imprinted on her daughter he mumbled "How old are you?" He asked curiousity in his eyes.

"17, turning 18 in a month, and you?" I asked back.

"25." He responded. Shit we had a big age difference.

"Wait your last name's Cullen?" He asked. I nodded slowly then grandpa's words came back. Shit I told him. "Your mom's names Bella isn't it?" He asked once again and there was sadness in his voice. I nodded once again. "And you're dad's name is Edward right?" He asked once more, I don't know his name, maybe Jacob can help me find him.

"I don't know my dad. My mom just told me he left her when she was pregnant." I told him sadly trying to find out why he left and if he knew I was on the way when he did. Wonder if mom told anyone except Grandpa about me, probably not because then Jacob kept a safe distance so we couldn't kiss or anything. "Why do you know my dad?" I asked him looking hopeful. His eyes widened at the question as to let me know if I was probably not going to meet my dad.

"I know who your dad is and I have met him on few occasions, we ended up not getting along, your mom probably doesn't want you to meet him." He answered. "But last I heard he's back here looking for your mom, who probably clueless he's here, for leaving her 18 years ago."

"Do you think you can persuade my mom to take me to see him?" I asked him hopeful.

"Probably in a few months if her thoughts are the same as they were when she was pregnant with you, are you sure you weren't born with any weird condition, because she took a few nasty falls while she was pregnant." He asked humorously.

"No I came out fine." I retorted sticking my tongue at him. Smiling back he picked me up over his shoulder and started running towards a house. My guess my house for the night and he lay me down into his bed and left me to be comfortable. Then he walked out of the room and plopped down on the couch outside the bedroom door.

"I'll drive you back home in the morning, and I'll call your mom to tell her not to worry." He told me before sleep overcame my whole body. I woke up to a low growling outside my window and saw that Jacob was arguing with someone, Jacob was covering him up so I didn't get a good look. I heard a few key phrases. "You're breaking the treaty." Jacob said. The other one, mumbled something and felt like he was being seen and looked around to Jacob and Jacob turned too. Seeing me he smiled and came up to my window.

"Hey you're up. I just need to finish up a conversation here and then we can go." He told me smiling then went back to the man and told him he had to go and came to take me to the car I jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Jacob you know you're breaking it by taking her home." The other one yelled, getting into his car reluctantly, at Jacob as we pulled out of the woods. Looking at my questioning face Jacob just told me to ignore the other man.

AN: Here's Chapter 2 now, and for those who are curious, I changed the first chapter a little bit. and whoever can guess who the other guy is then you get the next chapter dedicated to you, and a sneak peek of chapter 3.


	3. Finding Out

"Jacob you know you're breaking it by taking her home." The other one yelled at Jacob as we pulled out of the woods. Looking at my questioning face Jacob just told me to ignore the other man.

We pulled up to my house and then I ran up to the door after thanking Jacob and inviting him inside. Well not to be only polite but so I could save me own ass, considering it's noon and mom wanted me home by 10. He declined and said he had other business to take care of back in La Push and told I shouldn't tell my mom about the other guy, unless it was necessary for my life. I nodded and went inside to a pissed grandpa and mom who were arguing and didn't even notice me open the door.

"You didn't tell me! I had to find out by seeing her at the mall, imagine my surprise when she comes up and asks if I needed help, with her niece, and that she was sorry. Do you know how much I had to ignore her and tell her she must have the wrong person and I was just a look a like? I have to leave dad, he knows about her, and apparently everyone in his family wants to see her. I can't let her know him, he's going to leave her anyway, like he did with me." She murmured the last part. Then to let them know I was home I slammed the door. "Hey Kady." My mom greeted me as if nothing was wrong. "How was La Push?" She asked me. Then I decided to see if I would find out a little more about this so called treaty.

"It was good, some guys were mentioning something about a treaty, and I was wondering what it was." I told her no names needed to be given. Mom looked like she had a look of panic on her face, wonder if it helped because apparently Jacob and his friends, and that guy, were the only ones who knew about it.

"Oh some weird legends about werewolves and vampires and they have a feeling a family in Forks are vampires and they banned them from going to La Push so they banned the La Push members from coming here to, they just made the line a few miles back, but recently they made so it went until our house." She said shrugging it off. "Mom why were you yelling at Grandpa earlier?" I asked her innocently. "You heard it?" She asked playing with the hem of her shirt. I nodded and she just told me to get ready for bed.

"Mom can I tell you something and have you promise not to tell Jacob that I told you?" I asked her she blabs and I get in trouble with him and I didn't want to betray him. She nodded and then I started. "When I woke up I heard two guys arguing some dude saying something, then Jacob mentioned a treaty and then they started mumbling. Then he yelled something about breaking the treaty by bringing me home." I said in one breath. Then my mom's happy peaceful face turned sour.

"Did he have bronzish colored hair?" She asked me, I nodded, now that I remembered. "Was he driving a silver Volvo?" She asked once more and remembering I saw one near him I nodded. Then she did the most unpredictable thing then yelling at me for telling her this, she fainted. I called for Grandpa and he got her up to bed and told me I should go for a walk in the woods for an hour, like I usually did after school. I followed instructions to leave the house but went up the tree near mom's window and went in to see what would happen, I noticed if I have enough willpower no one can see me and would go on as if nothing were happening. Mom finally woke up. "What happened?" She asked confused getting up and looking around her surroundings, a guy said coming through the door.

"You fainted, love." The same guy from today said, he had a sort of musical voice, like mom's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? And who told you I would let you call me that again." She hissed at the man and my questions were answered he was who I thought he was. "Especially after leaving me in the woods, crying, did I mention the fact that I got sick because of you? You are so lucky Charlie isn't going to shoot you." She yelled.

"Love?" She ignored him, "Bella?" Again she ignored him. "Isabella look at me!" He demanded. She looked to him with an icy glare. "Look I am sorry, I would have come back if it didn't mean keeping the secret, but I am here again and I would love to be with you for eternity.

"Oh so the secret, that you're a vampire, is more important than me, the one you claimed you would love for all eternity then take her virginity and get her pregnant. Then have what you wanted to avoid happen anyways? Don't worry she's human and has a weird camouflage power." She said then hissed at herself for ruining the secret. He smiled at her outburst.

"Vampire?" I asked both of my parents curiously.

"Kady Alice Cullen, what did I tell you to do for an hour?" Grandpa called up, hearing my voice ask them loudly apparently.

"Cullen?" He asked mom with a crooked smile, as if saying yes my mom smiled. "I'm your dad." He said simply then deciding to say something then he closed his mouth. Then the door was open and a huge figure came and hugged mom in what looked to be a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, let go now." Mom attempted to scold him like a child.

"Aw your no fun, where's my niece?" He asked curiously, "I wanna tell her stories about you lovebirds." He said jokingly, but earned a punch from mom on the head and dad scowled at him.

**AN: Ok there it is, review please, and for those who guessed correctly, Edward was the one arguing with Jacob. So this chapter was dedicated to:**

**Sora Uchiha**

**Edward4eva**

**chika1234**

**ithica**

**latuacantante4him**

**My mind for coming up with it...:)**

**If you guys are confused just say why and I'll try to explain what's happening...:)  
**


End file.
